


In deep

by clairvoyeur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylux - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairvoyeur/pseuds/clairvoyeur
Summary: THE CONTEXT: Set after the events of "The Force Awakens," in a universe where Rey was captured on Snoke's orders, and ended up training with Kylo instead of returning to the Resistance.THE PLOT, SUCH AS IT IS: One night, Rey receives a surprise dinner invitation from Hux. She's even more surprised when Kylo shows up. Events...ensue.





	In deep

Perhaps it was her weariness after a long day's training, or else the copious amounts of wine with which people kept refilling her glass, but Rey couldn't shake the feeling that this was all some sort of bizarre dream. It had set in earlier that evening, when, returning to her room after hours of sparring with Kylo in the ship's dojo, she'd found the invitation on her desk. Or rather, she'd found the _summons._ Even in Hux's neat, elegant hand, with all his characteristic cordiality, it was impossible to mistake this for anything other than a command. As usual, she was virtually powerless to disobey.  


"I would be honoured if you would join me for dinner in my quarters this evening at 8. Yours, General Hux." Streamlined, to the point - like everything else about the man. Rey had stared at the note for several seconds, digesting its possible significance. Her first thought, that this was some sort of trap, she soon dismissed. Why, after all, would the General go to the trouble of inviting her to dinner when she'd effectively been a prisoner on his ship for more than a month? Had he been so inclined, he had had a wealth of opportunities to dispose of her. No, there must be some more complex ulterior motive at work. In the end, she decided he was probably trying to prevent Kylo from monopolizing the new force-user who had apparently made such an impression on Snoke. After all, she'd been spending the better part of most days with the man, and though she was loathe to admit it, a certain familiarity had begun to develop between the two of them. It was there in the flicker of a smile that appeared on Kylo's lips when she mastered a new attack, and in the way her eyes followed him when he explained an unfamiliar concept - less like the furious, defiant eyes of a sworn enemy, now, and containing more than a hint of sincere admiration. Several times in recent weeks, Hux had stopped by the dojo to watch them train, and that sharp, calculating gaze couldn't have failed to notice the shift in their relationship. In all likelihood, she decided, staring at the creamy square of paper on her desk, the General sought to ensure that Kylo didn't exert too great an influence over her. Despite their partnership in the cause of the First Order, the raw tension crackling between the two men had been immediately evident. And now, Rey realized, her heart sinking, she had become a pawn in their rivalry. Fan- _tastic._  


With these rather ominous thoughts in mind, Rey had set about preparing herself for her appointment. She didn't have much at her disposal in the spartan room she'd been assigned, and anyway, her years as a scavenger on Jakku hadn't provided much in the way of grooming experience. Looking herself over in one of the mirrored wall panels outside Hux's rooms, though, she couldn't help feeling a stir of pride. With the help of the 'fresher's drying unit, she'd managed to give her hair some much-needed volume, and she'd eschewed her usual tight buns, letting her chesnut tresses hang loose about her shoulders. The dress, for its part, fit almost too well. It had been the one article of halfway formal clothing provided on her arrival, and this had been her first opportunity to try it on. A high collar, much like those on the First Order's uniforms, topped a sleeveless white dress that clung to the curves of her body with an uncanny elegance. It was as though - and she suppressed a shudder at the thought - they had fitted it to her measurements. Still, she thought, dismissing these misgivings, at least she looked like someone who might be worthy of the General's attention. With any luck, she'd be able to get through dinner with a minimum of discomfort, simply flashing the occasional placating smile and feigning interest in his conversation.  


At that moment, the doors in front of her slid back to reveal Hux's brilliant grin and predatory gaze. The man was clad in his usual black uniform, though with the collar unbuttoned, seemingly in deference to the intimacy of the occasion. As he ushered her inside, murmuring words of welcome, she felt his eyes on her, like the laser-sights of a sniper rifle. He was taking her in - this strange creature at once prisoner and secret weapon - and she saw by his face that he liked what he saw. So much the better. At least this way he'd be less tempted to have her flung into space if she displeased him.  


Seating herself at the table which had been set up in the center of the room, Rey glanced up at her host, waiting for a cue to let her know what was expected of her. It was not long in coming.  


"You look utterly lovely!" Hux was slow to lift his eyes from the curve of her thighs under the dress. "I'm so glad the wardrobe laid on for you fit properly. The droids in the garment workshop have a tiresome habit of cocking up the measurements."  


So it had been made to measure. How in the Maker's name had they managed that?  


"It fits perfectly, and it's very comfortable. Thank you, General!"  


"My pleasure." And something about the way he said it, coupled with his unabashed appraisal of her body, made her blush deeply. Noticing this, his wolf-like smile widened a notch.  


"Would you care for a glass of wine?" he continued. "Our other dinner companion should be here any moment, but in the meantime..."  


Before Rey could register her confusion, the doors had slid open again as if on cue, revealing the dark, lowering figure of Kylo. But why on earth would...  


"Ah, Ren! Glad you could join us. Do come in." And in he came, stooping a little as her entered the General's quarters. Rey simply stared.  


"Well, here I am, Hux. Though if you'd wanted my attention, you could have..." He trailed off, noticing Rey for the first time. It was strangely comforting to see that he appeared at least as startled as she was. The General, though, was clearly savouring their awkwardness. His grin had widened still further, she noted.  


"Yes, sorry chaps, I ought to have mentioned that this would be a group event. I thought it was about time the three of us sat down for a proper heart-to-heart. Wine, Ren?"  


And from there, the evening had continued in a surreal haze of alcohol and guarded small-talk and Hux's bright white teeth as he smiled. Ren sat stiffly over his plate, digging into a succession of lavish dishes with deliberate gestures, and offerring periodic remarks in a characteristically unreadable tone. He might have been anything from bored to enraged.  


Rey, for her part, tried to keep up with Hux's flow of scintillating conversation. She scarcely noticed the food they were served, so intent was she on responding to the modulations in the General's speech. She smiled, gasped, and uttered the occasional enraptured giggle, acutely aware all the while that this handsome, effortlessly cheerful man held the lives of every soul on the ship on his hands. _Nearly_ every soul, that was, with the probable exception of the dour figure seated across from them, regarding their host with dark, burning eyes. All in all, she had the impression of sitting between two almost primal forces, locked in mortal combat yet inextricably drawn to one another. It was suffocating. Entrancing.  


"Finished, Rey? Shall we adjourn to somewhere more comfortable?" She blushed, startled. She'd been engrossed in the wordless exchange taking place between the two men, expressed through Kylo's hooded eyes, and the smirk on Hux's lips.  


"Certainly!" Standing, she followed the General through a low doorway into what seemed to be a sort of parlour. Flashing her that terrifying, irresistable grin, he motioned for her to take a seat beside him on a low sofa. She paused for a moment, then sat, acutely aware of his warm weight just beside her. She'd never been this close to the man, and once again she felt her heart beating in her throat. Close-to, he smelled of something warm and musky, perhaps sandalwood or something like it. Somehow, his fingers were now resting lightly on her left knee. Ren, meanwhile, had seated himself in an armchair opposite them, with an air of something approaching grim resignation.

"I'm so glad I've finally brought you two together, here." Hux was grinning lazily, now, the fingers that rested on her thigh describing gentle circles on her skin. "What a trio we are." And with that, he leaned in and planted a kiss on Rey's shoulder, at the base of her throat. She stared at him in shock, meeting a gaze disarming in its naked _want_. The confidence in his eyes, the utter, brazen assurance blindsided her, and in that moment of petrified stillness he moved again. An arm snaked around her waist pulling her toward him on the sofa, and he kissed her once more. The kiss landed just below her ear, and he lingered this time - she was intensely conscious of his warmth on her skin, followed by the slightest flick of his tongue. When he pulled away, she felt the precise spot on which his saliva was drying, moist and defiled in the dim light. She was still fighting her initial shock, trying to process this abrupt onslaught, and yet... And yet deep within her, Rey felt something stir - something that had lain dormant for a long, long time. It was a shiver of warm excitement within her, bringing back confused memories of a hot night on Jakku, and the face of a boy she thought she'd forgotten. And in the same moment, it occurred to Rey that perhaps she was not entirely powerless. 

Gathering her courage in one impossible instant, she leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth, steadying herself with a tentative hand on his shoulder. It was infinite, electric...his lips and his tongue and his warm, heady scent, filling her and pressing into her and pulling her closer, until-

"Sweet Maker, you are something special, aren't you." He spoke softly, staring at her with a new intensity, his cocky grin replaced by something more akin to awe. Rey felt a tight thrill of victory. Hux was not a man to remain ruffled for long, however, and when he spoke next it was in a tone of studied nonchalance.

"You're damnably lucky, Ren. What I wouldn't give to pin her down in the dojo every day..." With that, he flashed a mocking grin at the room's third occupant. Rey had all but forgotten him, but her teacher was very much still there, glowering across at the General with anger etched into every line of his face. The sight chilled her, and she made to pull away from Hux, but he held her close. The hand that had been stroking soft circles on her knee slid languorously along her inner thigh, pushing her dress out of the way and stopping just short of the scrap of cloth between her legs. Ignoring her gasp, he leaned in and ran his tongue along her neck in a slow, deliberate motion as though savouring every inch of her. The feeling sent a shudder of pleasure through her, and she gasped again - this time, though, the sound was heavy with need. She felt the General smirk against her neck. 

"Come on, Ren, don't tell me you weren't tempted. Look at her, so responsive - she's practically coming apart for me already." As he spoke, the hand between her thighs stirred again, one finger trailing lightly over that thin strip of cloth. Inwardly, Rey cursed herself for her own weakness. What would Finn and the others think if they saw her now, allowing a First Order General to paw at her and, even worse, _enjoying it._ Because for all Hux's callous words, and her utter disgust at the cause he served, his touch was intoxicating. And sure enough-

"Oh Maker, she's wet." These words, uttered almost reverentially, had Rey blushing furiously, looking everywhere but at Kylo. Hux was just getting started, however. Without warning, he pushed damp fabric aside and plunged two fingers deep into her, angling them expertly so that- She cried out, falling back against his shoulder as stars flickered across her vision. He laughed softly and thrust into her again, pushing still deeper this time.

"Look at her, Ren. Have you ever seen anything lovelier? Open your legs, my dear - show him how wet you are for me. How you're taking my fingers so beautifully..."

"ENOUGH." It was more of a snarl than anything else, and as Rey's eyes snapped open, she saw that Ren had gotten to his feet. He stood looming over them, jaw tight, eyes blazing.

"Do what you like," he practically spat the words. "I'm leaving."

" _Stay._ " Hux spoke softly, but with an undercurrent of steel. 

"I don't believe I take orders from you, General." Contempt dripped from every syllable and, lip curled, Kylo turned to stalk out of the room.

"No, but...don't you wish you did?" The lascivious note in Hux's voice was unmistakable. Halfway to the door, Kylo froze, and as he turned slowly to face them, Rey saw a new expression in his eyes. He was vulnerable and afraid and confused all at once, and she was reminded of the moment on Starkiller Base when she'd repelled his mental attack and, just for a moment, his mask of haughty control had slipped. But now, there was something else in those wide dark eyes - a timid eagerness, like the desperate hunger of a starving animal.

Laying Rey against their sofa's ample cushions, Hux got to his feet and, taking his time, walked over to the other man. For a moment, the two stood face to face - one smug and self-assured, the other practically trembling with need. Then, as Rey watched, transfixed, he raised a hand and ran his fingers over Kylo's full lips, smearing them liberally with the fruits of her arousal. 

"Open your mouth." And to her amazement, Kylo obeyed, laving Hux's long fingers with his tongue before taking them into his mouth and beginning to suck industriously. The General drew in a breath, a slow smile spreading over his face. 

"How long have you wanted this?" he wondered softly. "How many times have you lain awake at night with your cock in your hand, imagining me inside you?" Kylo made no reply, continuing to suck fervidly at Hux's fingers, but he gave a sort of shudder at the words. Hux laughed, and pulled his hand away. There was a darker edge to him now, Rey saw, his usual air of offhand, predatory arrogance giving way to something more primal. Holding Kylo's eager, helpless gaze, he unfastened his trousers, freeing his erection.

"On your knees." Once again, his command met with instant obedience. As Kylo took him into his mouth, Hux stiffened visibly, one hand fisting roughly in the other man's jet-black hair. Soon, the room was filled with obscenely wet sounds, punctuated by the occasional low gasp from the General. From her position on the sofa, Rey could see the saliva that dripped down Kylo's chin as he tried to take in as much of Hux as he could. Flushed and breathing hard, she was entranced by the spectacle, chewing her lower lip absently as she followed every snap of the General's hips, and the way Kylo's full lips wrapped around his thick, veined shaft. 

"Like what you see?" Glancing up guiltily, she met Hux's mocking gaze.

"Well then, my dear, why not touch yourself? You're clearly aching to. Slip your fingers into that sweet little cunt of yours and see for yourself how deliciously tight you are." His words shocked her, but she had to admit she was burning for release, and his earlier ministrations had been heavenly. The last vestiges of her resolve crumbling, Rey rucked her dress up around her waist and squirmed her way out of her briefs. Acutely conscious of Hux's heated stare, she lay back against the cushions, hooked one leg over the arm of the sofa, and began, almost shyly, to caress the slick, warm folds at the apex of her thighs. 

At first, the effects were hardly dramatic, but then her fingers glanced over an exquisitely sensitive spot and she bucked off the sofa with a cry. Grinning, Hux thrust into Kylo's mouth with particular ferocity, eliciting a choked moan from the man.

There was something uniquely arousing, Rey thought, about the way in which the three of them were united in this moment. Still stroking her sensitive spot with a thumb, she had slid two fingers carefully inside herself, and, still drinking in the spectacle before her, began a slow, pumping rhythm. Hux was staring hungrily at her busy fingers and, as she watched, he slowed to match her pace so that they moved in sync. 

Kylo, for his part, was still sucking hard on the General's cock. With one hand, he caressed the tight balls hanging inches from his face; with the other, he had begun to palm the steadily-growing bulge in his own trousers, jerking forward almost involuntarily into his hand. When he noticed this, Hux gave a breathless snort of laughter and yanked the other man's head back. 

"Wait your turn, Ren. Tonight you don't get to come without my permission." 

Gasping for breath, with precum and saliva all over his full lips, and his eyes clouded with urgent desire, her teacher appeared utterly undone as he gazed up at Hux. 

_"Please."_

The General laughed again, absentmindedly stroking his erection as he took in the man at his feet. 

"Well, you _have_ proved yourself the model of obedience so far," he mused, "and your charming pupil has been left sadly neglected. Perhaps she could offer you some relief with that pretty mouth of hers, while I get a taste of her sweet, tight little cunt." 

The pair of them looked across at Rey, Kylo swallowing visibly as he noticed her position. His young pupil lay on the sofa with legs spread and head thrown back in ecstasy as she fucked herself with dripping fingers. Pulling him to his feet, Hux kissed Kylo roughly, devouring the lips he had just ravished, while his quick fingers busied themselves with the fastenings of the man's dark tunic and trousers. Within moments, Rey's teacher stood before them fully naked, and she drank in the sight of his muscled body, narrow hips, and heavy, engorged cock. As she watched, Hux stepped half behind him and, holding Rey's gaze, let his touch wander over the other man's sculpted chest. When his fingernails caught a nipple, she could have sworn she saw Kylo's cock twitch. 

"Would you like to taste him?" Maker, the General was merciless. Rey nodded.

"Tell me." That smirk again. His fingers were dipping lower now, running lightly over that tight abdomen, and Kylo was trembling with the effort of control.

"I want...to taste his cock." Somehow the words excited her, even as she blushed. "I want him to come in my mouth."

At this, Kylo started forward, and Hux, apparently satisfied in his dominance for the moment at least, made no move to stop him. His movements almost frenzied, he pulled her dress over her head, and tore off her bra. Seizing her by the hair, he shoved himself into her eager mouth, and began fucking her throat with a punishing rhythm. Rey, meanwhile, clung to his hips and did her best not to choke, marveling at the size of him. The hot, hard length in her mouth was larger than any she'd ever seen. Her jaw ached, her mouth was awash with the taste of musk and sweat and precum, and his balls kept slapping against her chin - it was a maelstrom of sensation, fast and rough and shamefully arousing. Meanwhile, still gripping her hair, Kylo was making a series of urgent, gasping grunts, clearly nearing the brink. 

Hux thought so too, it seemed. Initially, he had hung back, admiring the heady spectacle before him, and divesting himself of his jacket and shirt in the process. Before long, however, Rey felt his hands on her hips, maneuvering her so that she rested on her hands and knees on the sofa. There followed some indeterminate movement behind her, before those strong hands guided her legs apart, she felt his touch on her slick, burning lips, and three fingers slid into her.

"Mmm, you _have_ prepared yourself well for me," came his purr against her ear. She whined around the cock in her mouth as she felt his fingers flex, scissoring gently so as to press against the taught walls of her cunt. 

"What do you think, Ren? Could she take my fist?" At this, she whined again - now, though, the sound conveyed alarm.

"Perhaps another time, then." He chuckled darkly, then, without warning, sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder. In the same instant, she felt his hard length plunge into her, filling her utterly and pressing into her cervix with a dull blossom of pain. She screamed, then, the sound still muffled by Kylo's cock. But he had already snaked a hand around her hip to play with the tender nub between her legs, so that even has he pushed deep into her again, warm waves of pleasure blotted out the ache. 

They settled into a kind of rhythm, every rough thrust from Hux pushing Kylo deeper into her throat. From time to time, the General's fingers strayed to her breasts, kneading their soft weight in his hands or plucking at her nipples. Once, she felt him wrap his long fingers around her throat - at least she thought it was him, in the frenzied heat of their coupling it was hard to be sure - and linger there, savoring the pressure of Kylo's girth through her skin. Her teacher, for his part, had begun to move faster and more erratically. All at once he uttered a desperate cry and snapped his hips forward viciously, the head of his cock striking against the back of her throat as a warm, salty rush filled her mouth. He withdrew slowly, gasping for breath and murmuring curses, and pumped the last few spurts of his seed onto her face and lips. It was messy and debasing and altogether beautiful, and she felt her cunt spasm around Hux. 

"Maker, she loves it. You love this don't you, you filthy little slut." The General was breathing hard now, fucking her more and more roughly.

"Lick him clean. Swallow every drop of him." And she did as she was told, leaning forward to mouth at the softening head of Kylo's cock, catching a drop of cum as it leaked from the tip. Kylo swore again, running his hands soothingly through her hair to massage her jaw and throat. As she continued her attentions, savoring every inch of his shaft to collect the last of his seed, he tilted her face up to his, gazing down at her with an expression of...could it be tenderness in his wide dark eyes?

"You're perfect..." was all he managed before leaning down to kiss her, his hands still tangled in her hair. As their lips met, tongues tangling eagerly, she knew she was tasting Hux's arousal in his mouth, just as Kylo was tasting his own cum - the realization thrilled her. At that moment, the General combined a particularly hard thrust with a well-placed caress at the apex of her trembling thighs, and ran his tongue along her spine, leaving a wet trail on her skin that made her shiver. It was all too much: Hux and his implacable, intoxicating touch, and Kylo, laid low before her with the flavors of sex on his lips. Rey wanted nothing more than to spend eternity with these men, these opposites so irresistibly attracted to one another, to be used and pleasured and to lose herself in them utterly. And she came, caught between them, her arousal a towering wave that broke over her and caressed her and left her moaning her ecstasy into Kylo's mouth. Dimly, she felt her inner walls flutter and spasm around Hux's cock, and a strange, wet rush inside her told her that he too had climaxed. 

Panting, slick with sweat and spit and seed, the three of them collapsed together onto the sofa, a tangle of warm limbs and faces glazed with pleasure. The last thought that struck Rey before she slipped, spent and contented, into sleep, was that for once Hux seemed to be at a loss for words.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that happened. My first fic, y'all - thanks so much for reading! And I can't wait to hear from you: give me your thoughts, your feedback, your reylux prompts yearning to breathe free...you get the idea. 
> 
> xo, clair


End file.
